Chalcedony
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Chalcedony is Marx's OC. Page coding by SFS. Please do not make major edits without permission or steal SFS's coding. Appearance Chalcedony, for the most part, pretty much just looks like a typical SkyWing, although he's a bit small and short. Most of the main scales of his body are a reddish-pinkish color, with the scales along his spine, the top of his head, and the front of his arms and legs being darker shades of this color. His underbelly and wing membranes are a lighter yellow-orange color. His snout fades into this color, too. The scales that line the edge of his underbelly before his main scales are a pale orange that looks almost yellow. Chalcedony's eyes are a slightly desaturated shade of orange and used to have a mischievous sparkle to them. However, since Brumal's death, he's been a bit less energetic. Still, unless the topic is brought up, Chalcedony usually has a confident and playful grin for his expression- although sometimes it's clearly a bit forced. He has dark gray claws and horns that have a very slight purple tint to them. The only way to notice the hint of color would be to look closely at them, however. His horns are slightly less curved than most SkyWing horns are. He's not typically the type to wear jewelry, as he finds himself getting tangled or snagged whenever he wears any, and he can't stand it. Personality -impish and mischievous -bold, not afraid to speak his mind -can sometimes take things too far, but he means well -wip History Chalcedony actually hatched in Possibility- his parents had moved there a few years before they had dragonets. They said the main SkyWing kingdom just wasn't for them, that they both wanted to live in a place that felt more connected to the rest of Pyrrhia. His sister Smew hatched around 3 years before he did, in a hatchery (filled primarily with SkyWing and SandWing eggs, but with the occasional egg of another tribe here and there) near his family's modestly-sized house. Chalcedony's egg was left in the same hatchery until he hatched. From the beginning he was a bit of a troublemaker, often messing with Smew or saying something at the wrong time or breaking something or so on. For about the first two and a half years of his life, Chalcedony mostly kept close to his family and a handful of dragonets who were the children of his parent's friends. Then one day a family of SandWings moved into a house not far from Chalcedony's, and the young SkyWing met their daughter- a pale yellow dragonet with black-green horns named Marula. She was friendly and kind to Chalcedony, but more importantly, she was different than his other friends- she wasn't just another dragonet of his parent's friends, and she was more willing to go along with his small shenanigans. Relationships Marula- Marula and Chalcedony have been friends for a long time, and still are. Brumal- Although Marula was the first of the group to meet Brumal, Chalcedony was the one who was closest to the prickly IceWing. Although at first glance it might seem like they had conflicting personalities, they still got along surprising well, and Brumal would occasionally reluctantly go along with Chalcedony's "asinine and childish" (in his own words, despite still helping) pranks. Chalcedony was also the one who was most affected by Brumal's death. Galatheid- Before he learned the truth about Brumal's death, Chalcedony was on good terms with Galatheid. They weren't quite best friends- she was closer to Marula and he was closer to Brunal- but Chalcedony still liked the SeaWing, especially since she would occasionally help him with his pranks. However, now that he knows what happened to Brumal, Chalcedony has a far more complicated opinion of Galatheid. Trivia -Chalcedony is one of oldest SkyWing OCs I can remember making. -He's been changed a lot since he was first created- his colors and personality used to be a bit different, for example, and he worked for a MudWing named Sphagnum. (Sphagnum no longer exists.) Gallery What if it was PINK.png|Joy Ang ref Chalcedony old art.png|Old art Garbage dragon friends.png 0AA94F50-BB8F-4049-B743-D1E63977EA5F.png|By TwilightWoF! Thank you!! 0226200728.jpg||By AlexTheSnivy! Thank you!! Chalcedonyjadalunatfoxy.jpg|Jada Colored by LunaTFoxy! Thank you!! Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking) Category:Dragonets